battlepillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
General Battlepillar 20X7
General Battlepillar 20X7 is the fifth and final Boss introduced in Battlepillars. He appears in level 10 of General Battlepillar 20X7's Battledrome (level 50). General Battlepillar 20X7 is the only Boss in Battlepillars that takes on multiple forms. In order to defeat him, players must defeat all three forms. 'Form 1 (General Battlepillar 20X7)' Attacks General Battlepillar 20X7's first form has 2 main attacks. Beam Attack: This attack fires a massive beam of energy at all player units within range. It deals approximately 56 damage over 1.5 seconds to every battlepillar caught in its blast (5 damage inflicted every 0.1333 seconds). Missile Launcher: General Battlepillar 20X7's missile launcher is a highly modified and upgraded version of the Missile Launcher segment. Each missile deals 70 initial damage to the targeted unit and creates an explosion which inflicts an additional 40 damage to all units within range. Strategies Both of General Battlepillar 20X7's attacks are very powerful and can hit multiple enemies at once, but units with more health/armor/regen can occasionally survive multiple blows. It is important when facing the first form of this boss to remember to defeat him quickly. This way, forms 2 and 3 will have a longer distance to travel before being able to damage the player's Base. A good strategy for beating the first form of this boss is to prepare a front-line of strong, powerful battlepillars at the enemy base before he appears. Then the player can continue to attack the boss with more strong, resilient units to quickly take him out. 'Form 2 (Beam-Bot and Boom-Bot)' Attacks General Battlepillar 20X7's second form (colloquially referred to as "Beam-Bot and Boom-Bot") has 2 main attacks. Beam Attack: This attack works similarly to the Beam Attack of General Battlepillar 20X7's first form. It deals approximately 45 damage over 1.5 seconds to every battlepillar caught in its blast (4 damage inflicted every 0.1333 seconds). Missile Launcher: This attack works similarly to the Missile Launcher of General Battlepillar 20X7's first form. Each missile deals 70 initial damage to the targeted unit and creates an explosion which inflicts an additional 40 damage to all units within range. Strategies A key difference between the first and second forms of this boss is that Beam-Bot and Boom-Bot are much faster. In order to destroy them before the player base is defeated, a player must inflict damage quickly and get units out at a rapid pace. Small units with high attack power may be a viable strategy to use against this boss. 'Form 3 (General Battlefly 20X7)' Attacks The third and final form of General Battlepillar 20X7 (colloquially known as "General Battlefly 20X7") has 2 main attacks. Beam Attack: This attack works similarly to the Beam Attack of General Battlepillar 20X7's first form. It deals approximately 113 damage over 1.5 seconds to every battlepillar caught in its blast (10 damage inflicted every 0.1333 seconds). Roar: General Battlefly 20X7's Roar attack pushes back all player units within range. This uses the same blowback effect as the Bellows segment. Strategies The final form of this boss can destroy a player's base with only a few attacks from his Beam. In addition, the Beam Attack has a massive range that spans nearly half of the final level's battlefield. This means that it is imperative to destroy General Battlefly 20X7 before he reaches much farther than the midpoint of the battlefield. If a player has defeated form 1 of General Battlepillar 20X7 quickly, this will make the final form much easier to defeat. A good strategy to use against this boss is to send out strong, powerful units with a long range segment (such as the Missile Launcher) to attack the boss while avoiding provoking his Beam Attack. Rewards Upon defeating all 3 forms of General Battlepillar 20X7, the player is awarded the Evil Robot skin for use in both the single-player Campaign and Multiplayer game modes. In addition, defeating this boss for the first time marks the end of the single-player Campaign and unlocks the Endless game mode. Category:Bosses